


Join Me In Bed

by leeve_me_alone



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually just fluff, based off of an old vine by mark, very small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeve_me_alone/pseuds/leeve_me_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark asks Jack to join him in bed. That's about it.</p><p>No smut, only fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm supposed to be writing After LA (self promotion here), but this just... came out.

“Jack. Jack.”

“What, Mark?”

“Do you want to join me in my bed?” A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around the smaller man’s waist, gently persuading both bodies towards the large hotel bed.

“Mmmm… Normally I would, but we jus’ got back from a meet and greet and I’m jus’ really-- AH!” Jack yelled out in surprise as Mark picked him up and swung him around before kissing him softly. 

“Join me in bed, Jaaackk.”

Giggling, he couldn’t help and hug him, “Fineeeee!”

Still holding him tightly, Mark pulled them onto the bed, loudly rambling as soon as they hit the mattress: “Good because we can build a pillow fort and stay up all night and eat cookies way past our bedtime--!”

Jack couldn’t help cutting the adorable man off at that point with a strong kiss, trying not to laugh as hard as he could. After pulling away, he cuddled into his boyfriend’s strong chest. 

“You need t’ stop bein’ so cute, ye doofus.”

“Only if you promise to marry me.”

Staring at him in shock, Jack finally grinned, biting his lips and nodding softly, allowing Mark to press his lips against his own. 

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Mark.”

“But what about that pillow fort?”


End file.
